MU2K14:Savage Red Hulk
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: What happened to Thunderbolt Ross when the world found out he and the Red Hulk are one? See Ross' road to redemption
1. Chapter 1

**SAVAGE RED HULK**

**TRIAL OF THE RED HULK PART 1 **

**By: Stephen Kelley**

In the superpowered prison known as "the cube" general Thaddeus "thunderbolt"Ross was sitting in his cell not doing much of anything except stare at the wall in front of him and recounting the events that led to this incarceration, the being known as nuul one of the serpents hammer wielding "goons"had possessed Ross in his red hulk form making him do untold amounts of damage. Which also led to a fight with the avengers more specifically their "new hulk" skaar banners alien son. What made it worse is that before he blacked out Ross shifted back to his "human form"allowing the media one hell of a scoop unraveling everything that Ross had planned when he first became red Hulk, now the world knew that general thunderbolt Ross was not dead but in fact faked his own death to be gained anonymity as the red Hulk.

"I don't know who set me up but when I find out, I'm gonna pulverize him but not before I have a little bit of fun slowly crippling and maiming them first"Ross said with a sadistic smile "yeah sure Ross you're really gonna do a number on somebody from inside this clink"mocked ironclad of the u-foes "tell you what Steel why don't we have the guards shut off all these regulators and see how brave you are to say that to my face"Ross fired back which just caused ironclad to laugh "you aren't so tough even in your Hulk form you miserable old fart" "that's enough gentlemen I will have order, Ross you have a visitor behave yourself" said the Warden of the cube, some douche bag named Quincy or Clancy or something like that. Ross was escorted out of his cell wearing regulators to dampen his powers so he couldn't Hulk out but even the guards still kept a watchful eye on him, Ross's visitor as he found out was a man from Army intelligence there to "debrief him"but Ross new really with the man was doing here "before you decide open your mouth let me make one thing clear court-martial or no court-martial I can still blow the whistle on the tons of secret projects I am sure the public would love to hear about, only thing you need to worry about is how much you want me to tell if the deal is right" "then I guess Ross we better get a jury that'll make sure you don't see a day in court and are quickly sentenced"the Army intelligence officer said as he took off his hat to reveal an old face Ross thought he would never see again "moorefield" Ross recoiled taken completely by surprise by one of his old protégés.

"Ross I assigned myself to this case not on the Army's behalf but much like your vendetta against Dr. Banner I've been waiting for your fall for the longest time now i'm gonna enjoy every second of it", Jedediah moorefield was a former Lieut. under the tutelage of Ross however running circles around Ross and making him as a commanding officer look stupid Ross decided he'd politic away the kids future so that he would become nothing more than a "toilet scrubbing Col.", "all that pull you had then Ross you don't have now, now the tables have turned suddenly you're the turd and I'm going to be the toilet that flushes your ass down the drain" moorefield said with a sinister smile enjoying twisting the knife on Ross "see you in a couple of days "general"till then I would probably enjoy these last few moments of whatever dignity and career you did have"Jedediah said getting up and walking out as Ross was escorted back to his cell. "We'll see jed, we'll see"Ross thought to himself imagining slowly breaking the smug bastard in half like a twig, the next couple of days past uneventfully and when Ross went through the proceedings in the boring drivel about how he dishonored his uniform and questioned why the avengers would take in someone like him and blah, blah, blah.

Finally the sentencing on the fifth day of deliberation came and by then Ross had made a deal with the judge and the counselors that he would go to thunderbolt status as an option and that he would do so willingly including nothing short of even having a microbomb installed in his brain, however the sentencing never came as a bunch of black op troops stormed the court room and started opening fire specifically at Ross with what look like armor piercing bullets but when Ross saw one embedded in the wall he saw it was a "gamma bullet"a weapon he had designed to try to take down the hulk and which a large copious amounts of gamma radiation would puncture into the body and try to poison it from within, lady luck was on Ross's side as one of the bullets had broke the regulator collar "time to show these clowns who they're REALLY messing with"Ross smiled to himself as his eyes glowed bright yellow and his skin started turning into a bright crimson red.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAVAGE RED HULK #2**

**THE TRIAL OF RED HULK PART 2**

**By:Stephen Kelley**

The soldiers scanned the room with their thermal goggles having blanketed the room in smoke prior to their strike taking note of any collateral damage they may have caused, "spotted tan.. Oh crap" one of the soldiers said calmly but with a tiny bit of fear in his voice as his thermal goggles saw their target who was partly visible and then the sound of tearing clothes and rippling muscles filled the air and the soldiers then panicked "target has changed I repeat target has changed we need "then a massive form charged at all of them bowling them over and sending some flying across the courtroom like a semi hitting a small automobile.

As the commander tried to slip away a big red hand grabbed him by the legs and started cracking and breaking the bones in both of them causing the commander to scream in pain even more offset by the big red face with piercing yellow eyes "name" the commander looked at red Hulk baffled not understanding if he wanted his name or the name of the one who sent them, but all the same he gave the latter "Gen. Moorefield, it was Gen. Moorefield he wanted us to eliminate you before the hearing said it was "too much trouble to have you alive" and that it was a matter of national security" Ross glared at the man but then had a small sadistic smile "thank you soldier you are dismissed"Ross said as he fully crushed the man's legs and then flung him like a lawn dart headfirst through the court room doors with explosive force giving the man a massive concussion. "well Moorefield looks like you just got on my bad side and people tend to not like me when I'm on my bad side"Ross said cracking his big red knuckles making a bold and destructive escape though the army of militery and police vehicles, It didn't take long for the Army to assemble a strikeforce to go after Ross not that it mattered to him much as Ross was going to find Moorefield and have "a little fun"long before the Army was ever going to catch up to him, "God damn idiots at the Pentagon think that they can take me "I fought banner, thor, and much to my dismay Rogers, silver surfer," Ross went down the list out loud as he was leaping and bounding towards the nearest military encampment and hopefully Moorefield.

When the military set up a checkpoint in advance Ross quickly shifted to his non-hulk form and stole some clothes off the rack of a goodwill and ducked into a nearby coffee shop, he ordered coffee and something to eat figured it would be a while then someone Ross didn't expect sat down at his table. "What the hell do you want fury"Ross snorted at the man with white streaks in the sides of his hair and an eyepatch over one of his eyes "well hello to you too "sunshine", I'm here to give you this and for you to shut the hell up and listen as there's not much time given that the military is about ready to take you down"Nick fury then conspicuously slid a data disk to Ross who then took it and put it in one of his coat pockets and sat back and listened to the former shield director "your buddy Jedediah Moorefield is into some pretty heavy stuff, genetic experimentations and chemical warfare, espionage and data mining and just about every network throughout the globe, thing is all this stuff is untraceable the government doesn't even know it exists but me and the team found this while fighting a villain who calls himself blacklist, it also shows that Moorefield maybe working with possibly a new set of the Masters of evil but we can't be sure as the data was heavily encrypted with protocols that matched Victor Von doom's" that caught Ross's attention Moorefield working with doom, "oh what a tangled web we weave"Ross amusingly thought to himself "bravo fury, but I'm afraid that disk will be coming with me and you and Ross will have to be disposed of"said a voice from the very back clapping as Moorefield stepped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**SAVAGE RED HULK #3**

**TRIAL OF THE RED HULK**

**By:Stephen Kelley**

Moorefield stared at fury and Ross with a Cheshire cat grin, "you really didn't think that it would be that easy did you" "apparently you thought it did"a man in a tan jacket and ball cap said stepping forward towards Moorefield "oh and what are you, Fury's back up"Moorefield mused waiting for his agents but when he heard no gun clicks, he turned around to his amazement and all his men were gone "what the"suddenly the man in the tan jacket gave him a mean left hook knocking him out cold as manifold teleported in "all his agents are unconscious and accounted for" "great job you two" Fury said as the man took off his cap revealing the face of James "Bucky"Barnes also known as the Winter soldier.

"You sure we can trust Ross with this intel" Bucky said eyeing Ross suspiciously, "in case you're blind "comrade"that man just tried to have me assassinated"Ross spat at Bucky with venomous intent earning a screw you look from Bucky, "also can't say i'm surprised you survived your "death" in that prison" "as much as this heart warming little reunion is you might want to book it"Fury said to Ross defusing the situation "S.H.I.E.L.D will have this place swarmed in the next couple of minutes, all that's on that disc will prove Moorefields criminal and political actions, keep it safe oh and Ross"Fury said eyeing him as he was making his way out the back door the café "you owe me"Fury said pointing a finger which made Ross stare at him with a sour look.

Coulson arrived on the scene and as he stormed into the café S.H.I.E.L.D agents to the left and right of him cleared a path as the director was not very happy, "someone mind explaining to me what general Moorefield was doing here, and any clue as to where Ross went ?"most of the agents averted their eyes and no one gave Coulson an answer "great, just great so now we have a Hulk on the loose an intelligent, ex-military, no-nonsense, sociopath Hulk"Coulson said keeping his voice on the level but his face fuming, meanwhile Ross found a secure server in the headquarters of Eugene Whittson an old hacker during the glory days of the Hulk Buster's. "Honestly Ross I should turn you in right now, but considering how they screwed me out of a job no thanks to you, anyway I should have the encryption down in a moment"Eugene said as Ross poured himself a cup of coffee and waited.

Finally Eugene had cracked it and what he and Ross saw was nothing short of shocking, political agendas, black market terrorism, even faking a terrorist attack on the Pentagon an assassination attempt on the president and vice president, the worst egotistical not to mention megalomaniac plan in US history to monopolize the country "well shit" Ross said casually "looks like Jedediah has been a very bad boy, whatcha think Whittson firing squad, stoning, all of the above"Eugene was not amused but then again this is general Ross he found humor and pleasure even in the most sadistic of things, but what Eugene was seeing was so fantastical and over-the-top that you'd only believe it if it was a political thriller or spy novel.

Meanwhile in an underground testing chamber Moorefield was about to send someone after Ross, someone to put on the generals level a wildcard of sorts, "you do understand that what you're about to do is not just for your country but that you can never have a normal life again"the near bug eyed and twitchy soldier calmly stated "everything I do I do for you Uncle Sam"the soldier said seeing Moorefield as Uncle Sam due to half being the brainwashing and half to do with the soldiers unstable mind frame due to severe posttraumatic stress, Moorefield smiled as he nodded to the scientists who then submerged the unstable soldier in a chemical bath before exposing the man to heavy gamma rays followed by the chamber being filled with bones crunching, muscles tearing, and the man's submerged blood curdled scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**SAVAGE RED HULK #4**

**By: Stephen Kelley**

After Ross made two backups and left them with contacts he trusted he then set his sights on finding Moorefield or at least people that worked under him, "oh Jedediah you are a clever bastard but then again you learned that for me"Ross said chuckling as he bounded and leapt in the opposite direction of his destination.

If it all went according to plan Ross would have Coulson and Moorefield at each other's throats while he slipped through the "back door" and would be far ahead of both on his way to DC and the Pentagon, after many long hours and days of traveling and a couple of close encounters with checkpoints Ross finally made it to his goal of a small rural hick town near the Georgia pines.

Thinking it may have been a good idea to disguise himself Ross opted to shave his trademark mustache off and use a pack of just for men to darken his gray hair a bit giving the distinction that he was a couple of years younger than what he really was, "so this is how that egghead banner managed to elude me all these years, give you credit where credit's due banner you did a lot better than most recruits would during basic training but me, I'm a seasoned veteran"Ross scuffed as he rolled into the small town like a drifter in the wild West movies.

"Hey there, passing though town" a deputy said as he was walking out of a flower shop near the entrance of the town "oh, and just what makes you think I'm just passing through"Ross said folding his arms, to which the deputies face then contorted with an angry huff "now sir I don't know where you come from but where I come from those are bad manners to have with a friendly face especially one on the side of the law"the kid had to be at least 25 and probably just graduated from the Academy as he was trying to make it clear to Ross that you would reach for his taser if Ross even made a move that could be taken as hostile "kid you ain't got the stones so don't even try to threaten me with your little pop toy"to which the deputy almost fired on him had the sheriff not intervened and pushed the kid back to the station "I'll deal with you later ya f(*&in moron now as for you, if you're passing through simply do that but don't go causing trouble in my town you understand"Ross was amused by the sheriffs empty threat but decided to humor him just for the sake of not drawing attention to himself "I completely understand sheriff I just want to be left alone"to which the sheriff nodded and pointed Ross to the nearest motel when he inquired.

The bed-and-breakfast was a very homey and typically southern establishment, but Ross didn't mind it the owner's wife was a hell of a cook and the owner himself seemed very easy going and not too suspicious of Ross respecting the man's privacy "if you need anything just ring that bell on the nightstand may take me or my wife a minute or two, but will get to ya" the owner said with a smile as Ross settled in for the night.

At 1:35 in the morning Ross could hear gunshots and sirens as he caught the tail end of a pursuit, normally Ross wouldn't care about such things but what caught his attention was it look like someone was struggling in the back seat of a high-powered hummer the police were chasing after luckley it was elevated enough that even for a split second Ross could see who was in the seat, a teenage girl and if the looks of the guys the hummer gave Ross any indication they were a Latin American drug cartel "well well well the bandidos are trying to grab young whores to get Livin Livia Loco with huh, well I'll put a stop to that"Ross said as he snuck out his room.

The cartel members had gotten a lucky break in catching the sheriff by surprise and kidnapping his daughter so he would be forced to destroy all the evidence against their boss, but what turned into a lucky break turned into a nightmare as something charged at the hummer head-on smashing the front grill and almost flipping the hummer on its back, the men open fired on the creature holding the Hummer its bright yellow eyes and Crimson red skin cause the men to soil themselves " El Diablo EL DIABLO" one of the guys on the sheriffs daughter hostage screamed as he fired his uzi unloading the clip into the creature then when it spoke it made the men almost foam at the mouth and stroke out in fear.

"I'm only gonna warn you once stop firing at me and let the girl go otherwise I will take her out of this and I will turn your nice pretty little car into a giant bloody metal ball with you in it got that"Ross said angrily as his skin started to inflame.

The next day Ross read that the sheriffs daughter's kidnappers claimed to had been attacked by a massive red demon which just made Ross bust out laughing "demon huh, I've been called worse" however Ross's joyful manner quickly deteriorated when the bed-and-breakfast owner led the sheriff into his room "I realize this may be an inopportune time, but I have a few questions that I want to ask you" the sheriff said narrowing his eyes at Ross.


	5. Chapter 5

**SAVAGE RED HULK #5**

**By:Stephen Kelley**

Sheriff James "Thunderhead"Marcy was an average heighted man around six-foot to six-foot two, "wet gray"shoulder length hair and bushy mustache and had a deep tanned complexion possibly from being out in the sun or on the off chance Ross figured the man was mixed, possibly having a little Native American blood in him but it was hard to tell. 

"Okay let's cut the crap" Marcy said pulling up a chair and setting it in front of Ross before sitting down, "I know who you are, I know why you're here, and I know who you're trying to out run"he said staring at Ross with unwavering eyes Ross folded his arms defiantly and just smirked "do you now" "don't get cute general even with that hair coloring crap in your shaved mustache I could still recognize you anywhere"to which Ross's cocky smirk immediately twisted into a bitter scowl. 

"Okay you know who I am, you know how dangerous I am, and yet you're choosing to stupidly confront me by yourself, either you're a dropout or you have some really" "look" Marcy said pinching his nose "you rescued my little girl so the way I see it I figure I owe you a favor and while I realize you're not the "heroic type" but I'll double the favor if you do one thing for me"the sheriff said holding up his finger, Ross sat back arms still folded "and what is this grand favor that will earn me more "respect"with you"Ross partially said with sarcasm. 

"The men that you stopped are part of a drug cartel based in Columbia, I have no idea who their Don were kingpin or whatever they would call him is but I know the underboss who works for him, he's a white suited little prick who goes by the name "Señor Milano" I've made many attempts even with federal agents but whoever their Dawn is is a very wealthy and powerful man and the only thing it's caused me is more trouble so like it or not I had to sit on my haunches and let these guys take over my town, bust up their operation here and I'll make sure that the military and whoever else is tracking you gets left back in the dust a bit, deal" Marcy said extending his hand to which Ross just laughed in his face. 

"Wait wait that's your offer"Ross said his face turning red from laughter "you're gonna keep Coulson and his shield agents off my scent for about 5 min. on top of the military, you have to make him much better offer than that" Sheriff Marcys lip twisted under his hat "and to think people called men like you heroes, you are nothing but greedy and cowardly but before I let you rot I have to know why"the sheriff said angrily getting up and staring down directly or Ross "why did you rescue her" Ross looked back up at the sheriff unwavering.

"Why did I rescue your little girl"Ross partly chuckled but keeping a serious expression on his face which then softened as he told the sheriff the reason why, "I've seen a lot of messed up shit in my time Sheriff and I don't expect you to believe me, but when I saw your little girl it kind of reminded me of my daughter Betty and while I don't much give a shit about this backwater hick town, no girl specially a teenage one deserves to be brutalized and broken to the point of being nothing more than a caged animal or an empty shell", the sheriff's own hardened expression softened "so you rescued my baby girl out of the love and necessity of your own, guess I reckon you're not half the monster that the news reports say you are" Marcy jabbed as he crossed his arms to which Ross glared at him "those diaper sniffing tabloid writers couldn't save or wipe their own asses if someone wasn't feeding them bullshit" to which in a rare moment both men actually laughed while outside they were being watched by someone in tree camouflage holding binoculars who then spoke into his wrist walkie, "we spotted him Sir, I can confirm that Ross is indeed in the vicinity as you said"to which then a familiar voice came through the wrist walkie, "excellent prep the "gamma tracking dogs"to which the op agent in tree camouflage had a hitch in his voice "but Sir I thought we scrap project half-life and" "are you questioning my orders"the voice calmly but authoritatively said "no Sir, we'll prep them for tonight"the tree camouflaged op agent said as he began climbing out the tree and making the long walk to the base camp in the woods near town.


	6. Chapter 6

**SAVAGE RED HULK #6**

**By:Stephen Kelley**

After careful consideration and quite possibly how much attention he was going to attract, Ross finally reluctantly agreed that he would help these people not because they deserved it but because if they were kidnapping young women or at least "healthy ones"for prostitution and slavery then there would be an influx of orphaned kids and, Ross mentally shook his head recalling a bad memory involving his own mother as he leapt and bounded to where Sheriff Marcy said one of the cartels encampments was.

It was by pure luck that Señor Milano was visiting the particular encampment that Ross was about to lay waste too and couldn't help but let out a devilish grin, "I'm gonna fill this prissy white suited little shits pants so high it'll have its own stock and area code", meanwhile over on the encampment Señor Milano did what any wealthy mobster would do be little his underlings and use them as cannon fodder as he demonstrated to some potential buyers who flew in under the radar to witness the latest black market tech being sold " gentlemen, I present to you the latest in heat signature and antiair tracking" as he pulled out a futuristic looking RPG launcher and then demonstrated by blowing up the partly crushed Humvee from the night before and the men who failed him along with it who were handcuffed to the seats and their mouths and legs bounded as a giant rocket shot out the RPG and then busted into smaller rockets that on impact disintegrated the Humvee in bright explosive light leaving nothing but smoke and sooty ash which was met with heavy applauds "thank you, thank you now than gentlemen shall we discuss a" "pretty cute toy, but let's see what it does against someone like me" Ross said menacingly and confidently striding forward to which the front line of Humvees headlights flipped open and LMG barrels lit Ross up.

"Seriously headlight machine guns, what are we in a spy movie"Ross mockingly snorted as he leapt up in the air and smashed the complete front end of one of the Hummers bucking the back part up and then gripping it for cover as he rushed forward into the onslaught of bullets that would have ripped apart even a Sherman tank,  
>"Allow me to give you a REAL presentation"Milano said trying to act calm and cool but about 2 seconds from wetting the fronts of his Hilfiger underwear and Antonio Maloney bottom piece of his business suit as he locked on and blasted Ross which caused a giant backlash that pushed most of the Humvees over and men toppling head over ass, and while the massive debris of fire and smoke cleared Milano started getting buyers till the Russian started stuttering his mouth agape as did the Israeli and when Milano turned around their stood Ross dead center holding two smoking bits of metal in his hands that crumbled at the slightest flicker of his fingers "that, hurt"Ross said angrily tilting his head up to look Milano square in the eye to which the Colombian underboss and arms dealer proceeded to wet the whole front of his pants.<p>

And before anybody could make a move Ross then devilishly smiled and coyly said "you want to make things boom Milano, then I'll give you boom"as Ross reared his arms back and with such speed and ferocity that no one even had time to blink he slammed his hands together with a thunderous clap and the air exploded like someone had lit a powder keg, sending everyone, their vehicles, and munitions flying, exploding, and leaving the encampment flat-out demolished and in the last futile effort, Milano tried to shoot Ross in the head to which the red giant just blocked the bullet with his hand and proceeded to crush and pulp Milano's right arm causing the Colombian underboss to going to shock before Ross could even ask him a question "pussy"Ross said as he tossed Milano's limp form across the gangway before you heard crunching and snarling coming from the woods and a faint but gagging smell emanated from the woods parallel to the encampment and suddenly Ross got the impression that he just ended one fight and was about to go through another and he had a feeling these "freaks"were going to put up more of a fight than the cartel did "so we gonna do this here or do you want me to come and play hide and go seek in the woods"he snarled as the sounds seemed to emanate all around the woods to which he scuffed "hide and go seek it is then"as he trenched towards the biggest part of the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**SAVAGE RED HULK #7**

**By:Stephen Kelley**

Ross trudged through the forest trying to find where the cackles had emanated from he knew something was in the wooded area watching him, and he began to wonder no that only happened in a movie "although alien hunters would not be unlikely, but then again that sci-fi bullshit only flies in the movies" Ross said aloud swatting away branches with his giant red hands.

in the distance above him in the tree tops something with nocturnal heat vision was watching him, a low guttural growl in its voice and the whispering of tendrils "FFFRRRREEeeessshhh MMMMEEEEAAaaatttt" the creature said in an almost audible voice as another swiftly leapt from one tree to another in the night air, Ross looked above him "okay you freaks hide and seek time is over, this isn't a Goddamn sci-fi movie" Ross angrily snapped "I have other s&*( to do than tread through the mud and the bugs looking for you sons of" a dark form leapt out at Ross and slammed him to the ground, at first he thought it looked like a wendigo then it's tendrils burrowed right under Ross's skin and he could feel his life draining out of him.

when he looked at the creature alittle closer he realized what it was and quickly grabbed him by the tendrils and than slammed it repeatably on the ground and then peeled it apart ripping it's tendrils out of his arm as he grunted in pain and held his bleeding arm yellow icar dripping, "what the hell was that, some kind of crossbreed of half-life and predator X" then he heard more rush at him "ah shit" Ross casually mumbled as he nearly got stampeded as onlookers biking a midnight trail as well as a family camping out heard roars and slashing and punching the ground shaking and trees knocking over.

"mommy what is" "pack your things dear we're getting out now" but before the family could react Ross with two or three half-life predator X half breeds tumbled over the fire, Ross shifted his back to the family then bit one of the half breeds hard on the neck blue ooze dripping out its neck and then Ross started spitting "Jesus tastes like wet paint and molasses mixed with shit", then saw the little boy "sorry kid didn't mean to OOOWWWW" as the halfbreed got revenge on Ross by biting him on the neck however his eyes slightly glowing Ross then grabbed it by the neck and started slamming it repeatably and stomped on its ribs "bite me will ya, let's see you try to digest anything now" as he kicked it's now lifeless corpse into the woods, by sheer luck it slammed into the face of two other half breeds fracturing the skull of one and busting the nose of the other "too bad there wasn't ten would've been a strike" Ross said with a cocky smile as he punched the one on his right shoulder repeatably in the face "stop nibbling on my shoulder" it took a total of 12 punches to the head before the creature stopped it's head partly caved in.

Before Ross flung it another one started biting his leg "oh you want a wishbone do you doggy, I got your wishbone" he said stomping it into the ground jerking its lower body and then turned to the family "you guys might want to look away, this is going to be graphic" Ross at least said as fair warning as the parents looked away in horror shielding their childrens eyes as Ross grabbed both ends of the creature's legs and split the creature in two it's entrails going everywhere and Ross covered in blue blood "they don't make bio weapons like they used too" Ross said spitting a small bit of halfbreed blood out his mouth "probably not gonna wash out" he thought to himself as with one finger he gingerly tapped the little boy on the head "you folks be careful driving out I don't" next thing Ross heard was a car being picked up and as he turned around all he saw was a giant bluish green figure slam an SUV right on top of his head.

"take that Stalin" the crazed hulk figure said "Stalin" Ross said looking at his stash but realizing when he turned to red Hulk that he didn't grow facial hair "what the, flux I thought they" then Ross realized it wasn't the same flux but a new version and obviously a batshit crazy one by Ross's account, "great so I'm facing a gamma soldier who thinks this is the 1950s and I'm the Goddamn dictator of Russia, wonder who Moorefield is to him then" Ross thought about it and had to laugh "knowing that cocky SOB he probably brainwashed this guy into thinking he's uncle firkin Sam" sure enough Ross's humorous thought was in fact truth "Uncle Sam wanted me to take you out and I say better red than dead comrade"" "oh for the love of" Ross picked the broken SUV up and batted flux then jumped away but not before looking at the family sympathetically like "sorry I wasn't expecting this" then leapt after flux.

when he landed he couldn't find the crazed gamma soldier anywhere, he was at what looked like an abandoned barnyard by the look of it it'd been around for ages "probably a front" Ross thought casually looking around for flux but then decided to kick open the door and turned out to be just a barnyard as Ross checked his footing no hidden entrances pure Earth "nope it's just a barn, dammit" Ross said disappointed then felt a sudden sharp pain as he had a sharp object thrown at him and when Ross reach around and snapped off the wooden end he realized he'd been stabbed in his right shoulder by a pitchfork, "did you seriously just throw a pitchfork at me what is this children of the Goddamn corn" Ross angrily shrieked as then he saw flux charging at them head on with a corn sycthe Ross caught the swing broke fluxes arm above the elbow and then tossed him through the back of the barn and finally managed to get the actual metal fork out of his shoulder.

"okay flux you want to play deliverance let's play deliverance" as he gripped flux by the back of his neck and rammed to the fork straight up his anus causing flux to shriek wildly "come on boy squeal like a pig" Ross said sadistically smiling then was swiftly kicked hard in the shin by fluxes left foot who then howled even louder as he pulled the fork out of his ass "you can't beat America" Ross cut him off with a right hook that was so hard and devastating that it all but nearly took fluxes jaw completely off "shut up, f&*()ing lunatic" Ross said as he almost fell backwards onto his ass as troops marched foward "target is wounded I repeat target is wounded" Ross then turned and looked at the new iteration of the gamma corps "what the, Sir is that another Hulk" "what Moorefield has his own gamma corps too" Ross said venomously shaking his head in disbelief.

"Moorefield" the female soldier said confused "Jedediah Moorefield doesn't control the gamma corps Ross" a man stepped forward, Joseph Dayton was what one of the Armys CO's called a "specialist" in every high sense of the word "great, I get Dayton I remember when you were rookie" "and I remember when you were still technically human general" Dayton shot back with equal precision "still am human just a little more "driven"" "driven by vengeance to stop the Hulk and yet ironically you become a Hulk" Dayton said imaginatively weighing the options in both his hands, " larger problem was Dayton you were always too by the book" "like alot of people other than you general you were way too reckless, yeah how much did the Army spent how many millions upon trillions they wasted on your little vendetta against Bruce Banner you want a complete estimate".

Ross mocked Dayton by with his big red hand by doing a gum flapping motion, oh wait what was that" talking to his hand mockingly "oh wait a minute, my hand has something to tell you Dayton" and then he flipped a giant red bird at all the gamma corps members "you see this, this is what I think of the Army spending limits at least tracking the Hulk was worth it, going to war in Afghanistan over oil please" Ross mocked "and what next general you're gonna say 9/11 was an inside job too".

"watch it Dayton, I may be a fugitive that doesn't mean I'm no less a patriot" "yeah sure that's why you're willing to work with Hydra, MODOK," Ross started snarling "boy while you were shooting your diapers up with s&*(, I was helping protect this country" "and all these others so-called claims that veterans make, yeah okay grandpa it's time for us to quit talking and time for you to take a nice gamma powered nap" Dayton stated in a tone a child would get from a parent when they were an infant.

"and maybe if you're really good, we'll let you watch Matlock drink some Metamucil and crap your pants a couple of times" Ross just shook his head and laughed "you think cause i'm old that I'm going to ever retire" Ross said as if it was a joke "if worse comes to worse I'll just stay like this way, at least in theory I hope" "I can make sure that you never find out" Dayton said signaling, just then a soldier spoke up "sir some things approaching us fast, no wait multiple bogeys" "oh crap them again" Ross said face palming "Dayton if you care about your people you're gonna get them out of here now" "why Ross what's coming" Dayton challenged, "a whole lot of ugly" Ross gritted as he could hear the half breeds prancing as Dayton and everyone else started to become concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

**SAVAGE RED HULK #8**

**By:Stephen Kelley**

It was like the crash of thunder and lightning as half-life/predator X half breeds stormed the new gamma corps and Ross like a horde of locusts, and as much as he'd love to leave Dayton and his men to their fate Ross in his own unique way was still a soldier and in Ross's military world no man got left behind unless absolutely necessary.

"you got defensive barriers you can put up" Ross inquired "defensive barriers?" Dayton said processing the question a moment "just the kind to keep you" he quipped "Dayton focus on saving your butthole first, then worry about wanting to try to imprison me" Ross said shifting Dayton's focus to the half breeds, they managed to put defensive perimeter rings around the barn "had that other gamma guy not gotten to you we'd had you trapped already" "you could've just trapped us both you know" Ross blandly stated.

"we were still trying to assess who he was" "obviously he and he ain't no friend of mine" Ross snorted scalding Dayton's rookie move, "don't lecture me like you're still part of the Army Ross, you're the only one who keeps telling me that you don't and not just before you became red Hulk and faked your own death but you did a very great disservice to this uniform" Ross did the stroking motion and Dayton's assistant Cordelia literally shot Ross in the groin "oh trying to get me excited are you" Ross said as Cordelia stood in shock "the bullet just" Dayton face palmed you do realize a hulk has double tough skin right" "so I heard but an armor piercing bullet" "is alot like shooting a rubber band" "good analogy" "quiet" Dayton said pointing at Ross who just started chuckling.

"it must really get under your skin that you have to work with me right now" "who said I'm working with you" "who said you are" "Cordelia give me the gun" and he proceeded unloaded clip into Ross's face leaving little bruise marks all over Ross's face Ross's face just twitched slightly and then he eyed Dayton the same way a God would look at a mortal man as if to say you dare to challenge me Dayton slowly but methodically reloaded the clip and cocked the gun as if to tell Ross that he wasn't playing, "very stupid move if you shoot at me again" Ross said letting it hang in the air as billions of guns pointed at him some from mechs some from foot soldiers Ross then cocked his eyebrow and looked around the barn "even bigger mistake if you all start shooting at me at once" one soldier had a nervous expression "I realize he's a fugitive and everything, but I think the general has a point" "shut up Dewy!" one of the other troops said smacking him in the chest with his rifle "swear always playing devils advocate for people" "hey not my fault that" "Lieut. Clemens!" Dayton said "do you know who this man is?" yes general Thaddeus thunderbolt Ross and before Dewy could go into Ross's military history Dayton cut off.

"do you know what this man has done?" "well yes Sir" "so you're basically siding with a man who deserted his uniform, faked his own death, associated himself with terrorist cells such as A.I.M. and Hydra" "punched out a watcher" Ross said counting on his fingers which Dayton shot him a dirty look and before Dayton could continue "also stole terrax's cosmic axe, rode on silver surfer's surfboard, smashed a quarter of Atlantis" "I don't think you did that" "how do you know toots" Ross said looking at Cordelia "I just don't believe that anybody other than the silver surfer himself could ride on his surfboard terrax the tamer though a cosmic threat I don't see you being able to wield that axe of his and the watcher, don't even know if that guys real and smashing half of Atlantis that I definitely disagree with" "I said a quarter or one part I didn't say all of Atlantis" it's irrelevant details, next thing you know you'll be saying you smashed Thor with his own hammer actually I did" Ross stated with a smile "bulls&*(" she said pointing at him angrily.

"might want to watch out for Cordelia there Ross, she is a bit of a Thor fan girl" "I miss him so much I know Beta Ray Bill's on the avengers now, but it's just not the same" "old horse face's pretty much Thor just an alien form" Ross casually shrugged Cordelia went to shoot him but this time Dayton snatched the SMG from her hand and stopped her from pulling the pin on a grenade, "wow you must be a dedicated Thor fan girl if you're willing to blow me, you, and everyone else in this barn up" "you're an evil man" Cordelia finally said breaking down.

"so Cordelia you wrote one of those fan fics where she and Thor fall in love than they have like 10 million babies and you killed the King of the Frost Giants and than beat Lady Sif in a swordfight or something like that", "Sir shut him up before I blow you, me, and everyone else sky high" "and me still standing here laughing at your burning corpses" Ross said though Ross's smile quickly dissipated as soldiers started opening fire and screaming as flux had come too and wrecked almost the entire barn knocking out the power couplings to the barriers keeping the half breeds out, "I'm not one for movie quotes but I guess tonight will be dining in hell", Ross casually quivered as flux and the half breeds charged him, Dayton, and everyone else in the barn and looking through a convenient satellite imagary array Jedediah Moorefield grimaced than laughed.

"Dayton you were a good soldier and you will be honored as such you and Ross will meet your demise in flux and the half-breeds, but well flux was always expendable to begin with Moorefield said shrugging and taking a shot of bourbon as he watched the carnage unfold.


End file.
